


Much more than Entertainment

by FUNSUNDAE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Dinner, Fluff, Law instates you must not move if there is a cat sleeping on you, M/M, Mentions of sexual activity, No Smut, Nonexistent boner jokes, OT4, Personal headcons, Polyamory, Set after Doomsday war, Technoblades cabin, Whiskey is Schlatt’s cat, dreamnoschlattbur, friend, glatt, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUNSUNDAE/pseuds/FUNSUNDAE
Summary: Nobody knew about their relationships with each other, not even their closest friends or family.Except for Philza, he accidentally stumbled upon Dream cuddling with Techno. But the man only knew about those two, he didn’t know Wilbur was a part of it, let alone know Schlatt was a ghost or how all of them were in one big relationship.~~~Or Dream, Techno, Schlatt and Wilbur are in a poly relationship and are hanging out in Techno’s place.I have not seen a single fic about these four in a relationship so I took it upon myself to make one.This is their personas, not the actual creators. I ship these personas like fictional people since these personas are mostly fiction rather than based on their actual selves. I’m sure you get where I’m coming from.Don’t like don’t read.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 551





	Much more than Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Whiskey is a personal headcon of mine, they are a cat and Schlatt found them during his time as a ghost. They are a fluffy white cat.  
> This is my first work, so helpful criticism would be appreciated!

They were all in Technoblade’s snowy cabin. The night had fallen a few hours ago and snow was beginning to bury the house again. Philza had left a few hours ago to spend time with Tommy for a few days and Ranboo had gone along with him. It was just the four of them. 

Schlatt and Dream were cooking dinner in the kitchen. Wilbur was playing with Whiskey and Friend while Technoblade quietly read on the couch. All while the fireplace warmed the whole cabin quietly.

Wilbur and Schlatt were in what they usually wore, their blue and yellow sweaters were unmistakable and kept them apart from the world around them. Dream worse a loose version of his usual green hoodie and jeans, his mask on the corner of the couch resting comfortably untouched. Techno had abandoned his red cape in his bedroom, he was now only in a dress shirt, his red belt, black pants and shoeless. His crown gleamed on his head with the light of the fire.

After the Doomsday war, things had finally cooled down for a while. Sure Dream and Techno were now fugitives, Techno’s reasons being worse than before and Wilbur planning to ‘die’ on the 10th, but L’Manberg was gone and it was finally time for what everyone hoped would be a new era. 

It was hard to tell where their relationships together started. Somewhere between when Wilbur and Dream met up during the L’Manberg revolution to when Techno and Schlatt joined the Dream SMP. There were times when things got a little messy or complicated, especially after Schlatt and Wilbur’s death, but they managed to work out through the misunderstandings and unspoken information. It took a little time but it was worth the wait cause now they got to spend time together like how destiny seemed to intend it to.

Nobody knew about their relationships with each other, not even their closest friends or family. 

Except for Philza, he accidentally stumbled upon Dream cuddling with Techno. But the man only knew about those two, he didn’t know Wilbur was a part of it, let alone know Schlatt was a ghost or how all of them were in one big relationship.

“Hey Techno where the fuck do you put the salt?! I can’t find it anywhere!” Schlatt exclaimed, his face muffled by the way his head was poked into a large cupboard. “Literally every cupboard I look through is just bags of potatoes.”

“Top right shelf next to the sink. Won’t miss it.” The pig hybrid replied, not sparing a single glance at the other. It wasn't long before a soft muttered curse was heard and noises of jumping following. “Why does it have to be so god damn high? All of your shelves are literally out of my reach. It’s like you made them to torture me ” Techno only chuckled in amusement. All of them were pretty tall in general, but Schlatt always seemed so small compared to the rest of them.

Dream seemed to have noticed the situation and left the stew on the stove to make his way to Schlatt, he grabbed the small container of salt with ease. He handed it over to the other with a smirk while the ram hybrid snatched it out of his hands with a grumble and muttered something along the lines of ‘show off’. Dream only chuckled and returned to the stove and stirred the potato stew. He was soon joined by Schlatt to sprinkle some salt on some steak frying on a large pan.

Being oblivious to the small situation that had just happened, Wilbur flopped his arms over Friend and buried his face in their wool with a sigh and a content smile. At the loss of attention, Whiskey turned and jumped onto the couch and headed over to Technoblade. They strolled onto the hybrid’s lap and laid down, curling up into a ball. 

He would have groaned in annoyance but Techno sighed tiredly instead. Guess he won’t be getting off the couch any time soon. He returned to reading his book, the Art of War by Sun Tzu, trying not to pay attention to the cat who might cost him his diner.

Back in the kitchen the stew was nearly done, the steak had just been laid onto the plates and the vegetables were in the process of being put next to the steaks. It wasn't much of a fancy dinner since none of them were good cooks, but it was enough for the four.

By now Wilbur seemed to have fallen asleep in Friends wool and Whiskey had shown no signs of moving off of Techno. The pinkett didn’t know whether to be annoyed or accept his fate and pet the cat. Why did Schlatt even own this little guy? Was it just a ghost thing? To have animal companions? His hands brushed through the fur and the cat began to purr, curling up closer to him. With another sigh he put down his book beside him and continued to pet the white fur ball.

“Foods ready.” Dream called from the kitchen. Wilbur groaned as he was startled awake and lifted his head off friend. He nuzzled his head softly against their wool before getting up and heading over to one of the kitchen drawers and grabbing utensils, something Techno couldn't do for the life of him. Dream turned off the stove and grabbed some bowls while Schlatt carried the plates over to the dining table. He noticed the unmoving pig hybrid and smirked when he saw Whiskey on his lap,

“You seem to have a little problem over there huh? Need any help?” He asked while grinning,

“Wait Techno are you horny?” Dream asked from the kitchen, Techno rolled his eyes.

“I am not horny Dream, Schlatt’s annoying cat is on my lap and I can’t move.”

“Who says there isn’t a boner under that cat hm?” Schlatt asked suggestively. Techno only shook his head and ignored the laughter that soon followed.

“Techno is horny?” Wilbur asked innocently from the table in which Schlatt burst out in laughter, nearly dropping the plates in his hand as he made his way to the table. He places the plates on the table and rushes back to the kitchen to grab the other two.

Whiskey curled even more in his lap and seemed to become slightly heavier. He really wouldn’t be able to eat tonight would he?

Schlatt came back to the dining table and placed the last plates of food, quickly followed by Dream who had somehow managed to carry all four bowls of stew in his hands and another pot of it hooked around his arm. The ram hybrid quickly took the pot off him and placed it on the table.

“Techno are you coming or not?” Dream asked, it came out more as an impatient wine but it still did its job on sending the message across. 

“Do you want me to upset a cat and potentially get a scratched face?” Dream placed all of the bowls down before heading over to the pinkett. He stared at him before smirking,

“Yeah he’s definitely hiding a boner under that cat.” Techno flushed red and Dream wheezed in laughter before walking away,

“What the hell Dream no I am not!” He exclaimed as his gaze followed Dream. During all of this Wilbur had gone back into the kitchen and got some wheat and fish. He put the fish on a plate and set it near the couch before going over to Friend and feeding them the wheat.

“Then why aren’t you moving?”

“Because there is a cat on my lap and I can’t move because it’s just universal law that you can’t move a sleeping cat-!”

“Techno will you please stop using Whiskey as a way to cover your boner? It's disrespectful and she’s a pet not a boner hider.” Wilbur interrupted with a shit eating grin. Techno narrowed his eyes and folded his arms while he turned away. “You’re not denying it!”

“Oh shut up you sheep I don’t have a boner for goodness sakes.”

Wilbur petted Friend gently and smiled when the sheep finished the wheat. He got up and made his way back to the dining table. By now Schlatt had taken his spot at the table and was chuckling to himself at the situation in front of him. The yellow sweater wearing ghost took a seat next to him. Schlatt pecked him on the cheek and Wilbur wrapped his right hand around Schlatt’s left. The motion was returned.

“It’s no use, just accept it and ask us for help.” Dream replied. Techno snapped his head over to the blonde and narrowed his eyes. Then as if the graces had finally been bestowed upon him, Whiskey seemed to have finally smelt the fish cause the cat stretched its limbs and walked away over to the bowl of fish. The pinkett immediately got off the couch and sighed with relief. Chuckles were sent his way as he basically ran to the dinner table. Dream and Techno finally took their seats and began to eat.

“So did the cat take care of your boner?” Wilbur asked suddenly. Techno nearly choked on his soup. He barely swallowed it before going into a short coughing fit and glared at the ghost. “What was it like being jerked off by a cat?” Dream erupted into his iconic wheezing laughter and Schlatt chuckled along as well, not expecting this joke to continue.

“I swear to Ender if you don’t shut up I will rip you to pieces.” The pinkett growled. Schlatt let out a low whistle,

“Kinky. You got that from Whiskey? Did the cat claws turn you on even more or something?” At this point Dream had doubled over and was gripping onto the table to stop himself from falling, his wheezing was contagious enough to get Schlatt to start laughing as well. Techno was only flushed with red in embarrassment. “Ooh, someone’s getting worked up. Is the thought about cat claws ripping you up giving you another problem?”

“Schlatt if you don’t shut up I will literally leave and jump off a cliff.”

“Ok ok, but don’t be afraid to ask Dream to wear cat paws the next time you guys are in the bedroom.” He took a bite off the steak but didn’t miss the way Techno's eye twitched in annoyance. The usually masked man was now laughing harder than before and Wilbur was only making the laughter worse.

“This is why I love you three!” Dream wheezed out. Schlatt and Wilbur only chuckled while Techno rolled his eyes. It wasn’t long before the room calmed down and small talk began to surface.

~~~

The fireplace crackled and sizzled in front of the four. Technoblade was on the floor cross legged and reading once again. He sat between Dream’s legs who was currently braiding his hair. Schlatt leant against the blond and the ghost’s head was buried in his shoulder fast asleep. Wilbur was next to Techno, leaning against a sleeping friend and softly composing music with his guitar. Whiskey laid sleeping next to Friend and Wilbur, their white tail covered by the fluffy blue wool.

It was peaceful again, the night no longer filled with jokes and laughter. Yet it was just as perfect.

Dream had meant what he had said at the dining table. It was the chaos that the three could make that really shone to him. He was always an entertainment seeker, always finding pleasure in things people would usually avoid. But this was a ‘normal’ type of fun, even if the jokes were sometimes a little inappropriate. Even though the fun they provided wasn't always as life threatening or keeping him on edge like he was used to, the three never failed to make him laugh or smile, they never failed to keep him excited to be with the three of them. 

He really loved them, and he would make sure nobody could take them away from him. He knew they felt the same way and would do the same.

His hands continued to braid through Techno’s hair but he turned his attention to the sleeping ghost leaning against him. Schlatt had always amused him, whether it was his actions or his words. It didn’t matter if in the past the ram hybrid used to insult him in the past. They both knew at some point they were hiding their feelings for each other until one day Schlatt offered him a drink in his office and they screwed each other over, drunkenly confessing to each other in the process. 

He turned his gaze away from Schlatt and onto Wilbur. At first the guy was just a form of entertainment to him, someone to poke and prod and laugh at, he still kind of is but the ghost now meant so much more. He was a brave and rightful man back when L’Manberg first rose. Now he was a ghost, only a remainder of the past. He was still his Wilbur though, still the one who is always determined to do what he believes in. First it was making a nation, then blowing it up, to now making amends and connecting all of their relationships together.

He finished the braid on Techno’s hair and stroked it lightly. It was always so soft. Techno always says it was just naturally like that and he just got lucky but in times like these Dream just didn’t believe him. He must have some sort of solution to make his hair this soft cause it just seemed impossible for it to be this perfect. Techno was just too perfect for him. There has to be something that needs fixing. He is his rival, his ally, his lover, he was someone he could trust. The only one when George and Sapnap turned his backs on him. He was the only one who truly made him believe he could trust and love again. The first one to prove their perfection to him.

He stopped running his hands down the brain and kissed the top of Techno’s head. He could see the flushed dark pink on Techno’s ears so he didn’t need a reply. That was enough for him.

He never thought he would end up with these three surrounding him, but life had taught him that even if you think you know everything, you don’t. That’s what makes life beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a series out of this. But no promises. I hope you guys enjoyed this, this poly idea has been rotting in my brain for about two months now, I had to let it out somehow.


End file.
